To Save a Life
by maia smith
Summary: This story came to me in a dream  a very vivid and emotional one  that I had last night  12/25 . It's about how someone is given a chance to try and save a life because of a vision they had. I've Bellwardized the actual subjects of my dream for fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**To Save a Life**

**Chapter 1**

_This story came to me in a dream (a very vivid and emotional one) that I had last night (12/25). It's about how someone is given a chance to try and save a life because of a vision they had. I've Bellwardized the actual subjects of my dream for fanfic purposes. Don't fret; nothing remotely similar ever actually occurred in my life. However, I was never able to save the victim in my dream despite my efforts. Let's hope our hero has a better outcome._

_All belongs to Stephenie Meyers. The story idea is mine._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was exhausted; the flight from Chicago to Seattle had been delayed twice due to weather and I was about to spend the night curled uncomfortably across hard plastic seats in the airport waiting area huddled in my trench coat, my duffle bag serving as a pillow. I'd just hung up on my girlfriend Tanya sick of her yammering about me leaving her alone. It was all about her, oh yeah; I was irritated and ready to pull the plug on this trip. If I didn't make the next flight all bets were off. The next flight was scheduled for six a.m.; I'd be lucky to get any sleep. Unfortunately for me, I did drift off and dreamt a most horrible dream…

_My family and I were at some sort board meeting in a large hotel…my parents were there it was a family reunion of sorts…an event with food, drink…_

_People were milling about…Out of the corner of my eye an unfamiliar figure leaves the hotel. Who is this beauty?_

_Suddenly, there's so much crying and confusion; my mother is sobbing and clutching at me; police…lights…sirens; a body bag being dragged from a boat…a covered form on the shore's edge…pictures being taken…_

…_Rewind…_

_A familiar figure is leaving the hotel, long brown ponytail bouncing as she stepped briskly through the lobby clutching her oversize purse, looking lovely in her red and navy suit…she glances furtively behind her as she leaves…she's going to die…_

_I try to talk to her…warn her…my mouth can't make itself heard…she doesn't see me…stop, stop I shout but the sound goes nowhere…she doesn't turn…_

_Sirens and lights…I'm closer, I see the small body lapping against the shore, flashes of navy blue and red…long brown hair floating loose in the water as the waves lap over her form…against the shore…a gunshot reverberates from the boat moored nearby…I call 911…too late…_

…_Rewind…_

…_. I'm desperate…plotting…how can I get to her…we're still at the hotel…I can't find her…but she hasn't died yet. If I can grab hold of her…keep her from the bad man…something catches my eye…a quick flash of navy blue and red, long brown ponytail as she once again leaves the hotel…no…I agonize._

_I call 911 immediately the operator is unintelligible…I'm screaming…someone is going to die if you don't stop the bad man…no I don't know her name. …wah…wah…wah… I can't understand the operator… Don't hang up! Go to the water look for a boat…send police! Where? How the hell do I know! Hello? Hello?_

…_I hold onto my sobbing mother, grief stricken guilt laden by my failure to save the beautiful woman…I'm the only one who knew she was going to die…I'll do better next time._

…_Rewind…_

_I need to keep her from leaving; talk to her about the bad man. She exits the ladies room heading for the exit once again…I step in front of her…she looks past me…"He said he's not mad at me anymore"…she says it dreamily…hopefully…don't go I shout…she ignores me, smiling sweetly, her face lights up, I'm stunned by her beauty, her deep brown eyes twinkle as she smiles…her hand reaches out and caresses my cheek…she turns away…"let me go to him"…she can't die I beg the universe desperately…_

…_I'm running but it feels like I'm moving through molasses…I'm dragging myself up the grassy hill approaching the rivers edge…I see the god damned boat…I see her standing on the short pier clutching her bag shouting at the bad man…I see the bad man extend his arm towards her…I hear the shot and watch her slight form crumple and fall into the water…the second shot might as well have killed me…_

_I throw myself down on the grass and pound and pound the ground furiously tearing handfuls of turf…I need one more chance to save her…please God please I cry…desolate…_

_The reporter on TV drones on…_

_The family is shattered by the death of Bella, tragically murdered by her abusive husband, James, who killed himself shortly after taking her life…_

I'm jolted awake by the PA system announcing that my flight is finally boarding. I'm wrung out emotionally, just one thought occurs to me as I barely recall threads of a powerful dream… Who the hell is this Bella? My dream fades from my consciousness as I move to gather my bags and head to make the flight that will take me to my parents home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My name is Edward Cullen, attorney at law. I'm traveling back to Forks Washington at the request of my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are under the misapprehension that their youngest son (me) can be talked into moving back from Chicago to join the family business. They have deluded themselves into thinking they can convince me to leave my current life behind.

Hardly. I consider Chicago my home. I have a job I love, a home and a steady girlfriend.

Why in the world would I leave my rich and fulfilling life behind to become a small town family attorney with one client; my own family? Now make no mistake, I adore my parents and am very loyal to them and my brother Emmett and sister Alice as well. I greatly enjoy spending time with all of them and their own families the two or three times each year I come out west to visit with them. I generally try and spend at least a week per visit and attempt to include at least one major holiday.

After I graduated Forks High as valedictorian with a full ride to Northwestern I never looked back. Mom and Dad, truth be told, are ridiculously wealthy which makes it even more confusing to me why they chose to hide the extent of their wealth by living in a small town such as Forks. Even by Forks standards they stick out like a sore thumb with their lavish home but my Dad plays country physician; Chief of Staff toiling long hours when he need not and my Mom a top interior designer, spends hours making the elite of Seattle look like they live in homes straight out of Sunset Magazine. I never understood their motivations. Their wealth puts them in the stratosphere but they do not want attention drawn to them.

Maybe, I was more like them than I realized at the time…I wanted to make my own way and allowed Mom and Dad only to pay room and board through my undergrad and law school years. All else, I'm proud to say I covered myself through scholarships and part-time jobs. I never relied on them and was able to become independently wealthy in my own right but through my own efforts. I have to say they let me know how immensely proud of me they were. Yeah, I really love them.

I have yet to convince my girlfriend Tanya to make the westward trek with me; it's a bone of contention that she feels it unnecessary to meet my parents and siblings. She likes to keep me wrapped up in her family's clutches; dreaming of the day I make partner at her daddy's firm. She has no need for Forks or my family. She is under the misapprehension that I'm going to ask her to marry me. Hardly. If she knew the truth about my parent's wealth I'm sure she would find Forks incredibly appealing. Like I'm going to tell her…

Alice says she's a witch. I laugh but don't disagree; the sex is however worth the aggravation…for now.

Alice also says my true love is waiting for me to come to her rescue. I laugh at that as well. I can't imagine myself as anyone's Prince Charming. I'm kind of an arrogant prick truth be told. Who could truly love a self-involved animal such as me…

My brother Emmett has been a thorn in my side agitating for my return. He's now part-time Forks Fire Chief and football coach at Forks High of all things…Emmett could be starting for the Seattle Seahawks but chooses to coach high school ball. His wife Rosalie, ah, no love lost between us but so what, she makes him happy; Rose is a brilliant aerospace engineer leading the latest effort on the Space Shuttle at Boeing but to the townsfolk of Forks she just can't seem to keep her twin boys, Riley and Tyler under control. You just need to ask Chief Swan how many times he's had to get those two out of trees or mud holes. They are good boys, just full of energy.

Why Emmett thinks I would be better off in Forks is beyond me although I have to admit they all sure seem to be enjoying life.

Alice's husband, Jasper is a strange one. The two of them share a deep bond I certainly don't understand but I do know he reads people well. I guess he should given he's Fork's only Psychiatrist. I get very nervous whenever I'm around him…a very attractive man with deep blue eyes, I feel as though he is evaluating my every move, cataloguing my actions seeking deeper meaning as he stares at me. Yeah, he makes me uncomfortable. Nice guy though…

So that's why I find myself at Seattle Airport as I seek my checked baggage and look for the driver scheduled to meet me per my parent's instructions. I spy the large "Edward Cullen" sign and approach the craggy man holding it. Felix, his badge reads.

"Felix, you ready to head out? I'm Edward Cullen, I've got my bags."

"Certainly Sir, let me put those in the trunk for you."

"I can do it, thanks, though" I smile and slide into the back seat after tossing my bags in the trunk. The back is roomy so I recline and try to catch up on my sleep…

…_Rewind…_

_I grasp her by the shoulders and shake her…Look at me I shout…Her beautiful brown eyes are frightened…Oh God she's afraid of me…Don't go to him I plead…she pulls away annoyed and runs out the door…_

…_I stare at her dead body…No!_

I gasp and shake myself awake. I look out the window greatly disturbed by the brief dream that seems to be haunting me. It's horrific and awake I try and think through what I would do if I ever encountered a similar situation in real life…Yup, I'd lock her up. Brilliant, I laugh at myself as I realize we've reached my parent's home.

Felix hands me my bags and I tip him.

Looking up, I see my parents standing just outside the front door smiling broadly. The walk to them is somewhat long; as I ascend the flagstone steps I feel their love radiating as I approach, my Mom can hardly contain herself from launching down the stairs towards me. I smile back at them picking up my pace.

I am in my mother's embrace as she usher's me in the house. My father has an arm on me; they can barely contain their delight at my return. A fleeting thought occurs to me…why do I wait so long between visits when I am so damn happy to be here? Is my Chicago life all that spectacular? I don't know what's happened to me in the last twenty-four hours but that last thought seems to have emanated from a stranger but it's not unwelcome.

"Darling, your room is as you left it, I'll get your bags sent up, you relax with us in the kitchen, I've made a roast in your honor!" My favorite meal of all time…

We finish eating amidst idle conversation the unspoken being that they expect me to agree to join the family business and relocate back to Forks. Tonight will not be the night for that discussion although what we discuss is equally surprising and perplexing.

"We've bought a place for you Edward" my father states eying me carefully." We know how you dislike letting us help you out but the place is spectacular."

My mother pipes up, "and I didn't want to be presumptuous and decorate it for you so we've asked an associate of mine, a lovely woman and very successful designer in her own right to assist you in decorating your new place. Please Edward, it's so very important to us all that you say yes." She looked at me with pleading eyes, gripping my hand. I supposed that I could use it as home when I visited and I didn't want to crush their hopes just yet.

"All-right" I said, "Let's take a look at the place tomorrow, and I want you to know I do really appreciate it although I am surp"…my mother leapt up unable to contain happiness.

"I'll have Bella meets us there after lunch tomorrow. Can you believe it? Chief Swan's daughter Bella will have a field day with your place…"

My mother's voice drifted off as I felt suddenly hollow; I was in a vortex of noise without meaning as I sought to hold onto reality. I was gripped by a horror that I had a mission to fulfill…I wasn't fully conscious of it at the time only a sense of unreality as I tried to keep a grip on right now…


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save a Life**

**Chapter 2**

_All is Stephenie Meyer's_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mom continued to chatter as I came to my senses still uncertain as to what had just happened; it was as if I had briefly entered an alternate universe.

I made my excuses, long flight…dirty…need a shower and trudged up to my bedroom. Nothing had changed, I noted as I tossed my bag at the foot of my bed and lay down for a minute realizing how exhausted I was. I sat up abruptly as my eyes fluttered shut, I didn't want to sleep yet or dream for that matter.

Pulling my toiletry bag and a clean pair of boxers, I can't get myself undressed and in the shower fast enough. Its times like these I appreciate my parent's thoughtfulness, well actually Mom's. My bathroom is luxurious and the shower roomy comfortably accommodating my tall frame. The hot water rains down to wipe the grime from my tired body.

I reminded myself that I was here for a week; whatever machinations my parents were going through to keep me here permanently would fail miserably, I was determined to return to Chicago. My disturbing dream was just that…a dream…no more substance than air. I must have heard them mention Chief Swan's daughter. That's the only thing that accounts for my knowing her name.

I toweled off and put on my sleep pants anxious to crawl under the covers. I was still on Chicago time, which made it after one o'clock in the morning.

Just as I was drifting off my cell rang loudly, announcing Tanya's ring tone. I cringed but answered the phone.

"Edward, finally! Baby I miss you." Her whiny voice grated on me. Why were we together? Apart from sex we had absolutely nothing in common.

"You could have come with me Tanya." I said tiredly. The argument was old and familiar.

"Ugh, no." she said with distaste. "I'm going to stay at Mum and Daddy's while you're gone so I won't be so lonely. Maybe I can get Peter to take me to dinner…" she said coyly. I guess I was supposed to be jealous or something. Peter was a fellow associate who had a thing for Tanya. At one time I cared.

"Have fun if you do, say hi from me." I said sarcastically.

We talked for a few more minutes before I found myself dozing off so I bid her goodbye as I stripped off my sleep pants and dragged the covers over my naked self. I was so tired I drifted off immediately.

Thankfully, my sleep was dreamless.

A knock on my bedroom door woke me the next morning. The door swung open revealing my hulk of a brother who proceeded to launch himself on the bed trapping me there.

"Oomph! Jesus, Emmett get the fuck off me." I pushed him until he rolled to the side.

"Get up asshole, I only have an hour before my next shift." Emmett's the Fire Chief of Forks a part-time gig at best since there aren't that many fires in the tiny town set in the rainiest part of the United States. He's also a multi-sport coach at Forks High, his real job.

I groaned, pulling myself up to a sitting positing about to pull my covers off when I remembered my lack of clothing.

"Well you better leave unless you want a show."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He said as he yanked the covers off. Damn him!

"Ooh, morning wood! You better do something about that before you come downstairs, ha ha."

"Fuck you Emmett." I said, annoyed at the rude awakening.

Emmett laughed as he jogged out of my room closing the door behind him. I collapsed back on my bed quickly stroking one out before heading to the shower.

I was downstairs in record time rounding into the kitchen where most of my family had gathered. I'd forgotten how nice it was when I was younger and we gathered in here to eat and talk about our lives. Esme greeted me with a wide smile shoving a plate in my hands.

"Sit" my Mom commanded. I sank into my seat and dug into my plate of eggs and bacon.

My sister Alice was chattering something about my new place, oh yeah we were supposed to go check it out today. Her husband Jasper sat stoically next to her quietly enjoying his wife's enthusiasm.

"Oh Edward you are going to love your new home! Bella and I, you haven't met her yet but I know you are just going to love her! She the talented one, I just manage the business."

"I find that hard to believe Alice, you were always so creative, always trying to redo my room. Thank God I talked you out of the purple!" I laughed recalling her plum period.

Emmett sat next to me eating and teasing his wife Rosalie and their daughter Claire. Clair must be five now I thought with regret. The last time I saw her she was still a baby, not yet walking.

"Hi Uncle Edward." She said to me shyly. She was a cute little thing and I grinned back at her as I grabbed my coffee and took a sip.

Carlisle walked in passing behind me squeezing my shoulder as he took his place at the table. Esme planted a kiss on his cheek as she handed him his plate then sat down across from me.

"So Edward, after lunch we're going to meet Bella over at your new home. She and Alice are certainly going to want your input as to the sort of décor you want."

I rolled my eyes internally tugged by guilt at how enthusiastic my parents were in working to convince me to stay permanently going to the point of buying the house for me. This was not the time to argue about it with the whole family gathered, as it was certain to be a heated exchange.

"Remind me again why you're not working with them?" Esme was an interior designer of some renown in in her own right. I would have thought this would be right up her alley.

"They need to get their business established and I want them to get all the credit. Your home would be a showcase." I see now the house was purchased with more than me in mind.

"Okay then, after lunch, but I definitely want my say and no purple!"

"Plum!" Alice retorted.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes winking at her as I rose from the table.

"I'm going for a run." I said as I carried my plate to the sink rinsing it off. Heads nodded as they continued to eat and banter. This was nice, familiar. I realized I missed the family noise around me.

I changed into jogging shorts and a loose t-shirt and pulled my IPod out of my bag before heading back downstairs and out the front door. I sat on the stoop to put my shoes on and took a second to look around at the grand house.

I'd lived here my whole life in this house up until I left for college. The wraparound porch was just about my favorite place to hang out. I often did my homework out here when I was in high school, sitting in one of the whicker chairs that graced the porch. I sighed as the memories flooded back, good and bad, mostly good ones.

I took off down the trail that wound through the ever-present forest green threatening to finally take over our expansive lawn but never quite managing. It was great to be out in the cool damp air; I could run for miles.

I ended up at my meadow, an isolated spot known only to a few and sat for a while on the big rock near one end marveling at the beauty I rarely thought about these days. The sun angled in lighting up half and leaving the meadow where I was sitting in shadow. I was chilled suddenly probably the result of the sweat on my body cooling as I rested. Reluctantly I was drawn into thoughts of the disturbing dream I'd had yesterday.

The mysterious brunette with the lovely ponytail haunted me. It couldn't be a representation of Bella Swan; I'd never met her yet my subconscious was screaming at me that it was she who was deep in my brain. I shook off the thought of her, laughing at my ridiculousness. I'm sure it would be even funnier once I actually met Bella and actually put a face to her. Reality would straighten me up, I'm sure.

Where had I come upon her name? I knew Chief Swan but can't recall ever having heard of the Chief having a daughter. I smiled at the thought of that taciturn man managing a girl. I'd have to ask Alice when Bella showed up in Forks. Clearly not when I was here.

I stood and stretched readying myself for the return run. I caught a slight movement in the corner of my eye and turned quickly to see leaves moving but nothing else. Probably a shy deer I'd surprised.

I turned and headed for home likely gone much longer than I had intended.

Out of breath I paused just outside the front door collecting myself before I entered. Esme must have been watching for me as she opened the door ushering me in.

"Edward, hurry and get ready, we need to meet Bella by one o'clock." I jogged upstairs and into the bathroom without stopping. I was anxious to see the place but more so to meet this Bella Swan.

I dressed quickly and toweled off my hair brushing into place the best I could.

Downstairs lunch had been served. I grabbed a sandwich and sat at the table with Mom and Alice.

"Edward, the house is not far from here, in fact we can walk if you like," Esme said her eyes watching for my reaction.

"You bought a house out here? I didn't know one existed within walking distance." I was mystified. She looked abashed.

"We built it with Tyler Crowley's help. He's an architect. It's on the property but far enough to ensure your privacy." I was completely astonished and just a little annoyed. I felt as though I'd been set up and that events were happening without my consent. I didn't like the idea at all that she thought I would want to be this close if I did decide to relocate. The thought of my parents close enough to check on me sent shivers down my spine.

I sucked it up and made no comment. After all, I had made no commitment to return home. Let's see the place and then let events happen.

"Let's go then." I wiped my mouth and took my dishes to the sink. I put on my jacket and followed Esme and Alice out the back of the house through the sliding doors. Where did they build?

We walked for about ten minutes and it seemed as though we were getting closer to my meadow when we took a sharp right into the depth of the forest.

It was no more than five minutes more when I saw a clearing and the most magnificent house appeared. My first thought was how in the world did one get a car here when I noticed the small lane meandering down the back of the house.

"It branches off from our main drive about a quarter mile up," Alice said, watching me carefully.

Perfect.

"Do you want to see the inside?" my Mom asked.

"Yes, but let me admire the exterior for a moment." I smiled at them, very pleased with what I was seeing. The exterior was rough-hewn redwood highlighted by some of the largest expanse of glass I'd ever seen in a home. It was a house for a family, not for a single man by its size. The garage itself could have been a small home. I looked around delightedly then asked to see inside.

Alice, taking great pride t her husband's handy-work pointed out some of the finer features as we walked through the house, empty and echoing our voices.

I was impressed. The living room featured a gigantic fireplace, I could a blazing fire on cold nights. The kitchen was state of the art.

The bedrooms were large with plenty of storage. "Four bedrooms and a master suite?" I asked.

"For guests and family." Alice quipped. "Children someday," she sighed.

"Dream on dear sister," I chuckled.

The best feature was the amazing bath off of the master suite. It was huge and luxurious. A decadent tub was the centerpiece and next to it, a walk-in shower with multiple jets. I could so see myself in here after a long run. I smiled.

"Well done, I love the place!" Alice squeaked with excitement just as her cell rang.

"Oh, Bella, we're here waiting for you. Edward loves the place!" Her face grew serious and she walked away talking quietly.

I could hear bits of the conversation, "Oh, of course…James…how much longer? Not today…okay, I'll let them know." I saw her face sag in disappointment.

A familiar chill crept over me as I had a momentary thought of a man hitting a woman. I shook myself and walked away for a moment gathering myself.

"Bella can't make it, her husband James came back into town after a business trip. She'll see us tomorrow." The look in Alice's eyes was frightening.

"Alice, what happened? You look spooked." I questioned her but she pulled away.

"What do you think?" she said with false cheer. It was clear her mind was focused elsewhere.

"It's great. It may actually convince me to move back," I said jokingly. Esme grabbed me and Alice hugged me as well. "Please, we need you back." My Mom extolled holding me tightly. Their fervor was scary.

It occurred to me as the two women in my life clung to me that Chicago seemed far away and that Tanya was a mere figment.

Should I stay?

I needed to discuss the family business with Carlisle and understand why they felt it necessary that I return.

Nothing was holding me in Chicago other than stubbornness. Tanya, I could live without. The job I had at her Daddy's firm? Well honestly, I could probably do better in Seattle if pushed. Working for my family suddenly took on amazing appeal.

The house sealed the deal. I wanted to live there.

A strange feeling settled over me, as if an angel was approving of my decision. I was settled.

I would have to explain my change of heart with one last trip back to Chicago but frankly; what did I have keeping me there other than material possessions?

We locked up and returned to my parent's house. I chuckled thoughtfully. I already had made the connection to the new place as mine. I decided tomorrow I would learn the new route to my home.

We ate just the three of us tonight, Mom, Dad and me.

Carlisle opened the discussion about my return to the family business. None but he had interest in running the highly profitable enterprise. He'd always wanted me to step in but my refusal to return after college created complications. I was ready now.

He smiled broadly as we discussed my going into the office with him in the morning, showing me around. I watched both of my parents glow as I enthusiastically agreed. My angel glowed in agreement as well.

We cleaned up and I excused myself due to exhaustion.

I cleaned up in the shower and fell into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

…_She came to me, glowing like an angel a soft smile gracing het lips. Her brown doe eyes captured me as she licked along her lips never taking her gaze from me._

_She took her long ponytail down, swishing her hair around her shoulders. I wanted to grab handfuls and pull her towards me but I resisted._

_I reached towards her luminous skin tracing my fingers along her arms intensely aroused by that small touch. She smiled at me reaching out and pulling at my shirt removing it with ease._

_I was suddenly naked as was she, moving my hands to her thighs. Urgently wanting to push them apart._

_Her breasts were magnificent; plump and beautifully pink areola tightly puckered, waiting to be touched, licked and suckled by me._

_She was on me, moaning my name, rubbing her sex along my cock, sending my senses to a new dimension. I was fucking on fire._

_I sucked a beautiful nipple in my mouth moaning at the taste, feeling her moving against me. I fingered her sex, wet and wanting. I needed to be in her now._

_I pushed her back and spread her before me as she moaned my name…_

_I pushed into her thrusting slowly as she moaned my name. I wasn't going to last._

_She looked into my eyes as she came around me._

"_Edward, thank you for saving me," she whispered._

I was completely awake, staring into the inky black of my room.

What the fuck was that?


End file.
